The major problems to which the Alcoholic Information and Referral Services project will address itself are as follows: 1. Alcohol abuse among the low-income population of Aroostook County. Immediate needs: Detoxification, treatment, job training and placement, understanding of alcoholism and self, counseling, family services, financial and legal assistance, housing, etc. Follow-up needs: Long term therapy and rehabilitation through progressive stages of recovery. 2. Negative attitudes toward the low income alcoholic, alcohol abuser, and their families on the part of the public and private sectors of the community. Immediate needs: A comprehensive information program to build an awareness to the problems of the alcoholic and his family to social service agency personnel, law enforcement people, medical professionals, staffs of hospitals and other institutions, public and legislative officials, and the private sector for the purpose of mobilizing health and social service groups into a viable and effective resource pool for meeting these needs.